


coffee

by plinth_of_life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Depressed Dan Howell, Depression, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression, Songfic, beabadoobee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinth_of_life/pseuds/plinth_of_life
Summary: Dan wakes up and knows it will be a bad day. Despite that, he resists Phil's attempts to help him because today will be different. Today, Dan will care for Phil, even if that means just making him a cup of coffee.Songfic based on "Coffee" by beabadoobee





	coffee

As his eyes opened to the harsh rays of sunlight streaming through his bedroom window, Dan questioned whether he’d be able to get out of bed before the sun set. If he lived alone, the day would have been spent almost entirely under the covers with only a few short breaks to use the bathroom and get a bite to eat. But, as he felt long arms holding him in a soft embrace and lanky legs tangled up in his own, he knew that today wouldn’t be so bad. Dan hadn’t realized that Phil was watching him wake up until he heard his partner’s hushed voice in his ear.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he whispered softly, planting a kiss on Dan’s forehead. Phil smiled as he pulled away but the warmth of his expression melted as soon as their eyes met. Dan could only stare blankly at the wall, unable to reciprocate Phil’s affection. He couldn’t form a coherent thought to explain his current emotional state and luckily he didn’t have to. Phil simply put a hand on the back of Dan’s head and guided it into the crook of his neck, running his fingers through fluffy brown curls. Dan wanted to stay in this spot forever, surrounded by the scent of lavender soap and the sound of mellow heart beats.

“Don’t stay awake for too long,” Dan murmured, hoping he could lull Phil back to sleep with only his words.

Phil sighed into Dan’s hair. “I’ve got a headache, baby. My brain won’t let me sleep any time soon. But I’ll stay in bed with you all day if that’s what you need.”

As Phil spoke, Dan was hit by a wave of guilt. He often wondered why Phil cared for him so well on his darker days but he felt even less worthy knowing that Phil was experiencing actual, physical pain as he lay in bed. Dan stirred, trying to muster up enough energy to leave Phil’s comforting cradle.

“Don’t… go to bed,” he mumbled, trying to sit up against the wall.

“Darling, stop it, I can look after myself. Just relax and let me take good care of you.” Dan was already facing away from Phil, slowly rising to his feet at the edge of the bed.

“I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head.”

“Dan…”

“I’ll get you up and going out of bed.”

“You don’t have to do this! I promise you that I can take care of both of us,” Phil protested as he grabbed onto Dan’s arm, trying to stop him from leaving.

“And I promise that one day I’ll feel fine…,” Dan muttered as he shook his arm free of Phil’s grasp and approached the bedroom door. He turned as Phil continued to speak.

“Baby, it’s okay to feel bad sometimes. As long you keep going to therapy and managing your health in the meantime, there’s no need—”

“And I promise that one day I’ll feel alright…,” Dan cut off Phil’s speech with a mumble. He opened the door and paused, trying to gather enough energy to step into the hallway.

Phil finally realized that there were no words he could say to break Dan out of his daze. Instead, Phil rolled out of bed and walked over to Dan, placing hands on his waist and leaning in so their noses touched.

“And I’ll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar how you like it…” Dan whispered in Phil’s ear, a smile ever so slightly forming.

Phil let out a chuckle, feeling proud yet unsurprised about Dan’s knowledge of Phil’s every preference. A cup of coffee was just what he needed right now but caring for Dan was a much bigger priority. He placed a finger on Dan’s lips and softly shushed him. Dan kissed Phil’s fingertip and wrapped his own finger around it.

“And I’ll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar how you like it…” Dan’s soft smile grew into a grin. Phil gave a peck to the growing dimple and slowly moved his lips onto Dan’s.

“...How you like it,” Dan whispered into Phil’s mouth. He closed his eyes and held Phil close to him, making every kiss stronger than the last. Phil pulled Dan’s hips toward him, leading him away from the doorway. Dan complied and let Phil direct him to the bed. He fell back against the sheets, nestling his head against the pillows as Phil crawled on top of him. The time between kisses gradually lengthened until Phil tasted salt against Dan’s lips and pulled back. He looked into those beautiful brown eyes, now red around the edges and gleaming with moisture. Dan began to speak, taking shaky breaths between words.

“I… don’t want… to stay in bed… but I should. Don’t know how long I’ll stay for… You can go to the office and get some work done… It’s okay… I’ll knock on your door… Won’t you come down and get me?”

Phil simply nodded, resting his head against Dan’s heaving chest and reaching up to wipe away stray tears. He knew the last thing Dan needed was an empty bed so he curled his body around his partner’s and kept him close in a warm embrace.

“I like it… when you hold me tight,” Dan said, finally letting Phil comfort him. They spooned until the rate of Dan’s breaths returned to normal. He turned around and pressed his nose against Phil’s, running his fingers through ebon hair. The two stared at one another, their gaze filled with more love than a camera could capture.

“The green in your eyes makes me feel warm inside,” Dan murmured as he took in all of the hues contained in Phil’s irises. Phil smiled and began getting up from the bed now that Dan had settled down.

“How about I make you some breakfast, bub?” Phil asked, standing at the edge of the bed and raising his eyebrows.

“And I’ll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar how you like it…” Dan said with a giggle. Phil rolled his eyes, knowing he should have seen that line coming.

“And I’ll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar how _you_ like it,” Phil replied, leaning over the bed and kissing Dan on the cheek.

When he returned to the doorway, Phil glanced back at the bed, making sure Dan was still content. His eyes were beginning to close, looking like he was about to drift off again.

“...how you like it,” Dan mumbled before shutting his eyes and pulling the sheets over his head to block out that harsh sunlight.

Phil smiled, finally leaving the bedroom, on his way to the kitchen to make two cups of coffee with the right amount of sugar, just how they liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! "Coffee" is one of my favorite songs and the lyrics remind me of Dan and Phil so I thought this would be fun to write and share. Any feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
